List of Walk-around Characters
Throughout the years, the parade had walk-around costumes of characters. While some traversed the route on foot, others hitched a ride on floats. Below you will see a list of walk-around costumes throughout the years. Walk-around Costumes * Mickey Mouse (1939-1941, 1968, 1969-1976, 1977-1980, 1981, 1984-1985, 2005) * Felix the Cat (1954, 1959, 1982, 1989-1990, 2001, 2011) * The Banana Splits (1968) * Mighty Mouse (1973, 1984, 1989, 1991) * The Pink Panther (1976, 1988, 1991-1992, 2011) * Woody Woodpecker (1976) * Bugs Bunny (1977, 1981, 1986-1987, 1989-1990, 2001, 2011) * Daffy Duck (1977, 1980-1981, 1986-1987, 1989) * Tweety Bird (1977, 1986-1987, 1989) * Sylvester the Cat (1977, 1989) * Fred Flintstone (1979-1984, 1992-1993) * Barney Rubble (1979-1984, 1992) * Casper the Friendly Ghost (1980, 1986-1987) * Bert and Ernie (1980, 1984, 1988, 1990) * The Smurfs (1980, 1982-1983, 1986) * Henrietta Hippo (1980) * Freddy Frog (1980) * Underdog (1980, 2001) * Spider-Man (1981, 1983, 1987-1998, 2009-2014) * Richie Rich (1981, 1986-1987) * Dino (The Flintstones) (1982-1983, 1991-1993) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1982-1986, 1992) * The Great Space Coaster Characters (1982) * Pac-Man (1982-1983) * Ms. Pac-Man (1982-1983) * Captain America (1983, 1987-1998) * Snoopy (1983-1984, 1999, 2001-2002, 2012, 2016-2018) * Garfield (1983-1984, 2001, 2003) * Q-Bert (1983) * Yogi Bear (1983-1984, 1991, 2011) * Scooby-Doo (1983-1984, 2011) * All-Star Seaworthy (1983-1984) * Paddington Bear (1984, 1989-1990, 2001) * Odie (1984) * Darth Vader (1984) * Betty Boop (1984, 2001, 2011) * Rainbow Brite (1984-1985) * The Cat in the Hat (1985-1986, 1995) * Teddy Ruxpin (1986) * Popeye (1986, 1996, 2001, 2011) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (1987-1990, 2011) * Quik Bunny (1987, 2001) * Gumby (1988-1989, 1994, 1996) * California Raisins (1988-1993) * Mr. Potato Head (1989, 2011) * Count Duckula (1989) * Peter Rabbit (1989, 2001) * McGruff the Crime Dog (1989, 1993) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990-1991, 2005, 2012-2017, 2018-Present) * Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Dizzy Devil (1990) * Babar the Elephant (1991, 2011) * Batly the Bat (1991) * Ren and Stimpy (1991) * Doug Funnie (1991) * Tom and Jerry (1992) * Waldo (1992) * Sgt. Kabukiman (1992-1997) * Muffy VanderBear (1992-1998) * Busby Bobcat (1993) * Aero the Acrobat (1993-1994) * Wally Bear (1993) * Barney the Dinosaur (1994-2004, 2011) * Baby Bop (1994-2004) * BJ (1994-2004) * Dudley the Dragon (1994-1995) * Toxie (1995-1999) * Red M&M (1995-1997) * Yellow M&M (1995-1997) * Blue M&M (1995-1998, 2000-2002) * Sega Pico mascot (1995) * Bullwinkle J. Moose (1996) * Wompkee (1996-2001, 2003-2005) * Olive Oyl (1996, 2001, 2011) * Ollie Octopus (1997) * DeeDee (1998) * Green M&M (1999-2003) * Smokey Bear (2001, 2011) * Raggedy Ann (2001, 2002, 2011) * Green Dog (2002-2004) * Snuggle Bear (2001) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2001) * Tommy Pickles (2001, 2011) * Chuckie Finster (2001) * Dexter (2001) * Buzz the Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (2001) * Pikachu (2001) * Jimmy Neutron (2001) * Cheesasaurus Rex (2001) * Dragon Tales' Cassie (2001) * Jeeves (2001) * Spyro the Dragon (2002) * Wild Thing (2002-2003) * Peeps mascot (2003) * Charmin Bear (2003) * Piggley Winks (2003-2006) * Maya and Miguel (2004) * Digit (Cyberchase) (2004-2006) * Charlie Brown (2006-2011, 2015, 2019-Present) * Lucy van Pelt (2006-2012, 2015-2018) * Linus van Pelt (2006-2016, 2015-2018) * Lewis the Duck (2010-2018) * Arthur Read (2011) * Blue (2011) * Mount Rushmore Statues (2015-2017, 2019-present) * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Inflatables (2015) * Giant Panda (2016) Category:Parade Trivia